More Than Words Can Say
by Lunezx
Summary: Is Katsuki's birthday and Jin is no where to be found


Title: More than words can say  
Author/Artist: Lunezx

Character/Pairing: JinxKatsuki  
Disclaimer: Love Mode is not mine, all characters belongs to Shimizu Yuki. I just borrow them for a little while and will return them soon mostly unharmed.

Warnings: (including spoilers) none if you know the pairing and none really even if you don't.

Note: This is my firth fic ever and also my firth time trying to post something ever. I hope you like the story. Wahh I'm really nervous right now!!! Let me tell you that english is not my native language so even after spell checking I'm sure there must be a lot of mistakes in this. Comments as well as corrections on my grammar are more than welcome.

As the day ended Katsuki was angry. Not his usual anger against the world caused by Jin's stupid bad mouth. This time he was seriously angry. Why? Well nothing unusual had happened that day. He had got up in the morning, go about the usual things, go to work, meet whit the usual customers and some unknown ones, do his job, really just your average day. You could also say he had been lucky, he actually hadn't met the asshole and his full mouth in the whole day. And _that_ was exactly the problem. Because even if the day had gone by as an average one, it was not. Today was Katsuki's birthday. Amagai-sempai had congratulated him and also some of his co-workers. But the day was about to end and Katsuki still haven met with the only person he actually waned to hear wish him _"Happy Birthday"._ Why the asshole may not even know today was his birthday, he may even be with a customer right now! And that thought just made Katsuki's blood boil.

Katsuki's mood had become so sour towards the end of the day that the owner had took pity on him and gave him the rest of the day off. May be it was more because of the fact that his attitude was annoying the customers than for the goodness of his heard, but either way the leave was welcome. He was now celebrating what was left of his birthday in the usual bar having a drink and cursing his luck and the stupidity of the situation. He already knew who Jin was. He was a host and as such he did as a host does. Katsuki already knew that, but still today was his birthday, couldn't the asshole had a little bit of consideration towards him? Katsuki already knew the answer was _"no" _but still couldn't help to feel hurt.

Before getting too drunk he decided to go home and call it a night, it actually didn't matter any more, it was already past 12 and his birthday was over. _Fuck you Jin!_

He got home and without even taking his clothes off he sunk in the bed and closed his eyes hard. But in his present mood he can get himself to fall asleep. All he can do is think that the day is over, his birthday had gone by and Jin has not care at all, yeah, even so he knew him, it still hurts. It hurts so bad, that without realizing it Katsuki has started crying. _Fuck you Jin!_

He decides to take a shower, maybe the hot water would help him relax. Though luck, it doesn't work at all. Even under the hot flow of the water all he can do is think about Jin. Is he really with a customer right now? Did he really forgot about his birthday or had he know and decided to ignore it all together? God! That was going to be another sleepless night.

As he gets out of the bathroom, one towel around his thigh and another over his head, someone grabs him and pulls him into a thigh embrace. A mouth crashes over his and before he even had time to realize what was going on, he is soaring in a windwhirl of sensation that take his breath away.

Soon he is on the bed, without even knowing how he got there. Jin's body press close to his, his hands caressing Katsuki's body, his lips tracing his jaw, down to his neck, his chest, finding all of his sensible spots, driving him crazy. Then a hand goes deeper and Katsuki's body trembles. The mouth that was kissing his belly goes farthest down and Katsuki moans. He had forgotten his anger, his sadness, his name, all he can do is feel Jin's body on his taking him higher with every thrust. _Faster, harder, deeper, more. _All though disappears from Katsuki's mind as he surrenders to ecstasy.

When he wakes up the next morning Jin is gone.

He gets up slowly, his body sour. As he dresses he notices a jewelry box over the night table. When he opens it he finds a hue-red ruby earring, just one.

He goes to work and the day goes by as usual, his soreness slowly despairing during the day and his mood just about fine.

Later that night he meets Jin in the lounge room with a customer. Katsuki never likes to see that sight so he turns away as fast as he can. But then something makes him look back. Something is not right with Jin, he looks the same but at the same time he doesn't. Katsuki isn't sure what it is, but there is definitely something different about Jin.

And then he sees it.

On Jin's left ear and earring shines, hue-red, just the same hue-red as the one that shines in Katsuki's right ear.


End file.
